Word archon
| patron deity = | vision = Darkvision, low-light vision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = Mount Celestia, House of the Triad House of Knowledge | language = Celestial, Draconic, Infernal | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = ~7'0" (~210 cm) | wingspan = | weight = 150–200 lbs. (68–91 kg) | skincolor = Bronze | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = Cloud of parchment papers extending like wings | based = | first = ''Tome of Magic'' }} Word archons were the celestial guardians of pure concepts, such as goodness, virtue, and love. These archons excelled in the power of true names. Description Word archons had bronze-colored skin and glowed faintly. Their most distinguishing feature was a pair of "wings" composed not of feathers but of pages of parchment paper suspended behind them. Each page bore a single rune. Most word archons stood about seven feet (210 centimeters) tall and weighed between 150 and 200 pounds (between 68 and 91 kilograms). Word archons often carried a holy warhammer and wore magical breastplates. Personality Word archons believed that the magic of true names was the purest form of language in the multiverse. They revered it and treated it as holy. Not surprisingly, word archons hated such creatures as logokron devils and garblers, beings who distorted the purity of Truespeech. They would attack such creatures without hesitation. Abilities Like most archons, word archons could fly well, despite not having what most would consider aerodynamic wings. They could also teleport anywhere that they desired without a chance of failure. Word archons were always protected by a magical barrier against evil and were immune to paralyzation and electricity and resistant to poisons. They were further resistant to magic and could not be affected by mundane weapons or even low-powered magical ones. Word archons could see in darkness and dim light. They were exceptionally intelligent. Like all archons, word archons could speak and understand any language they desired, but their true power of language came in their ability to utter combinations of words in Truespeech, the original language of the multiverse. Scholars who investigated the concept of Truespeech divided it into three "lexicons". Each lexicon concerned a single group of names—the true names of creatures, objects, or places. Word archons were known to speak utterances from all three lexicons. Combat Word archons generally began a battle with a potent utterance that sent a shockwave against their enemies. After protecting themselves from ranged attacks, they would enter melee combat with their holy warhammers. When engaged in battle, they produced a menacing aura of righteousness that negatively affected their foes' ability to fight back. If their enemies retreated, a word archon might target them from a distance with utterances of words that could cause physical harm. Society Word archons had a mission to defend the definitions of noble concepts from corruption, and, unlike most archons, word archons commonly left Celestia to fulfill their goals, seeking to use pure words to inspire goodness in creatures everywhere. Besides Mount Celestia, many word archons lived in the House of Knowledge. It was unknown to scholars what position word archons held in the hierarchy of the Seven Heavens, but they were generally between warden archons and sword archons in power. Appendix References Connections Category:Creatures found in Mount Celestia Category:Creatures found in the House of Knowledge